10 Songs for Kirk and Spock
by Maranni123
Summary: First Star Trek fic, so be gentle. Just some random songs for the holidays. No actual holiday songs, but it's still for the holidays! :D Warning: K/S! Some OOCness, some fluff, some angst, and all that good stuff. :D Enjoy!


10 Song Drabble for Sprik

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Well, it's come to this. :D I've finally written a drabble for Jim and Spock, which, by the way, has to be one of the cutest couples in the world. And, of course, this is my Christmas gift to you all. :D The songs are not related to Christmas, but my computer has a virus and before it dies, I'm putting out something for Christmas. Warning: K/S love and some OOCness. Also, some of these might fit in with the Original Series, but they're all based on the 2009 Star Trek. Now, since Santa can't fit Star Trek under my tree, I guess it still doesn't belong to me. :D Oh well. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!!

LineLineLineLineLine

Mr. Brightside – The Killers

Spock gave Jim a small smile, which made Jim's heart simply melt. But then, the smile disappeared as soon as it had appeared, once the lift had opened and the two were shown the bridge of the Enterprise. Jim felt his heart sink a bit as he went over to the Captain's chair and Spock over to his own station. He loved Spock's smiles. They were small smiles, and they were only given to him when the two were alone, but Jim still loved them all the same.

And it made him a bit sad when they were forced to disappear whenever the two were on duty. Jim, sitting in the Captain's chair, staring out in space, gave out a small sigh. "Captain?" Hearing Spock's voice, Jim looked over and his mouth dropped. Spock's smile grew. "Is something wrong?"

-_-_-_-_-_-

One More Time – Daft Punk

James T. Kirk loved to dance. Mind you, he didn't care for some dances, such as the Tango or whatever Scotty did whenever he'd had one too many drinks, but Jim still loved to dance. In the clubs, he couldn't help but dance. The music would take him over, his favorite was the up-beat kind of music that just made you want to move, and his body would start to move along with the beats and he loved it. That was why, during their shore leave, Jim dragged Spock, McCoy, and Uhura to a club called "The Beat".

Though McCoy had grumbled loudly and had protested just as loudly, and though Uhura was certain that her ass would be pinched more than once that night after she got a good look at all of the men leering at her, and while Spock stated that it was illogical, Jim still managed to drag all three of them onto the dance floor. As the song started up, Jim almost laughed as he watched McCoy struggle to dance while Uhura naturally danced along perfectly with the music. Jim let out a happy cry as he danced, then let out a surprised yelp as he felt a pair of warm, very warm arms, wrap themselves around his waist. Jim look over his shoulder and smiled brightly at his First Officer, who smiled back at him softly, nodding his head and swaying his hips against Jim's to the music.

-_-_-_-_-_-

In Pieces – Linkin Park

Jim gave Spock a harsh glare, though his First Officer's face gave away nothing. "So what? You want me to just leave you?" Spock's form shook slightly, giving away his emotions, though his face remained blank. "I believe that…terminating our… romantic relationship would be the best possible action for us, Captain." Jim's heart froze as Spock addressed him by his commanding title. 'Who does he think he is?!' Jim stood there for a moment, his entire form shaking from a mixture of sadness and rage as Spock simply stayed where his was.

'It wasn't even my fault! Damn him!' Silence filled the lift. Then, softly, Jim spoke. "No." A flash of surprise ran across Spock's face before it went blank again. "What?" "I'm not going to be the one who ends this!" Now, Jim was screaming. "I'm not going to be the one who leaves this, who leaves what we have, all over something that happened on that damn planet that, by the way, wasn't even my fault!" Jim glared at Spock harshly. "You can leave though! You can leave this behind and regret it for the rest of your life! But I'm not going to be the one who gave up on us!"

-_-_-_-_-_-

Desert Rose – Sting

Spock dreams of rain. Cooling, cleansing, refreshing rain. Spock wonders why he dreams of rain. Vulcan, his home planet, was a place of deserts, where it was constantly hot and it rarely rained. And when it did, it was only for a short moment. Spock denies being home sick from time to time, because that would be illogical. Spock would also deny that sometimes, due to his supposed home sickness, the half-Vulcan sometimes dream of Vulcan, of the comforts of his home planet, where the temperature was perfect for him. Of course, dreaming of his home planet because he missed it was completely illogical. But the dreams of rain were different.

One night, Jim had been placed in the Sick Bay, due to an unfortunate misshape on the planet they were supposed to be befriending. Spock had visited him, and then requested McCoy's permission to stay with him in Sick Bay, until he recovered. Jim had shaken his head and had told Spock that he would be just fine and that the Sick Bay was too cold for the half-Vulcan to sleep in comfortably. So, after coaxing from his captain, Spock had returned to the quarters that the two normally shared, though it was empty without Jim. When Spock had finally managed to fall asleep that night, his dreams were filled with rain. And at once, he understood. It was illogical to miss his captain so much that his very dreams signified his longing. But it was still true.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Far Away – Nickelback

It was hard for Spock sometimes, when the Captain would go down onto unfamiliar planets without him. He knew that his worry was completely logical, due to the Captain's bad habits for running into trouble where ever he went, but he also knew that what frustrated him the most about the whole situation was the waiting part. Spock would be forced to simply sit in the Enterprise while his Captain left him, forced to wait while his Captain was away from him, forced to be in command when he knew that the one person who should be in command of the Enterprise was his Captain.

And he could do nothing about it. Of course, if it were an emergency, Spock would be able to beam down to his Captain's side in a heartbeat, but that was for emergencies only. So, Spock would wait and worry, in his own silent way, never really showing his worry to the rest of the crew, until his Captain returned to him. And then in the privacy of their own quarters, Spock would show him just how much he was missed.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Running Up That Hill – Placebo

It killed Jim to see Spock lying on the Sick Bay bed. His First Officer had taken quite a beating, all for him. Jim was sitting next to Spock, his expression one of pain and sadness while he squeezed Spock's hand tightly as the half-Vulcan let out another cough. Jim felt tears start to form in his eyes as Spock finally opened his eyes and gave him a small nod. "Jim…are you unharmed?" Jim let out a sharp laugh and a stray tear escaped him. "Spock…you get the life nearly beaten out of you and you ask me if I'm okay?"

Spock nodded again, though Jim was sure that it hurt the half-Vulcan to do so. "My T'hy'la, it is my duty to protect you. I would not like to see you harmed in any way." Jim let out a small sob, his hand tightening its grip on Spock's hand. "And you're my T'hy'la as well Spock. Why did you provoke the guard like that?" Spock was silent for a moment before he answered. "He would have attacked you. I merely distracted him." Jim felt his tears running down his cheeks, helpless to ease the pain of his lover. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat Spock. I don't want you to be pain because of me." Spock smiled one of his rare, soft smiles. "I know Jim. And that is enough for me."

-_-_-_-_-_-

My December – Linkin Park

Captain James T. Kirk has many awards. He has many badges, showing everyone that he is such a good captain and that he is so good at his job, the career of a life time! James T. Kirk has many friends. McCoy, Scotty, and everyone on the Enterprise, really, because the Captain is so easy to get along with and you can just talk to him about anything and he'll understand! James. T Kirk has the Enterprise. The finest ship in Star Fleet, it is beautiful, such a sight to see and everyone admires it!

James T. Kirk has money. Being such a great captain will give you that, money to spend freely and to buy you all those new and shiny things! James T. Kirk has everything any captain would want. Fame, fortune, friends, a great life. Everything. And yet, in the end, James T. Kirk would give it all away in a heartbeat just to have his soul back. Because everyone knows that, the day Spock died, the Captain died right along with him.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Tears of an Angel – RyanDan

Spock blinked, his face void of any emotion, as he slowly stood up from the Captain's chair. From her station, Uhura gave out a small sob and held a hand to her forehead. 'This can't be true…' Chekov let out a sob as well, his hands covering his face as Sulu attempted to offer him some form of comfort, placing a hand on the ensign's shoulder, though the swordsman was crying himself. Spock blinked again, McCoy's words ringing through his mind. "I'm sorry Spock…he's gone." Spock slowly shook his head. 'No…' Then, finally pulling his hands away from his face, Chekov reached forward and pressed the intercom button. "A-Attention crew…I…regret to inform you this but…but…"

Chekov let out another sob and, throwing away protocol, simply blurted out the horrible news. "The Keptain is dead." Spock felt an unpleasant jolt race through his body as Chekov spoke, his hands clasped together behind him. His knees felt weak. Then, before anyone could say anything, offer him any words of comfort, Spock rushed over to the turbo lift, surprising everyone on the bridge. Once inside the lift, Spock simply sank to the floor, his legs failing him. Chekov was still announcing the Captain's death. "The Keptain is dead." Slowly, Spock raised his hands to his ears and held them shut, closing his eyes as the lift began to travel upward. 'Please,' Spock pleaded as he held his hands over his ears. 'Please…tell me this is all a lie…' It was illogical, to plead to nothing, to wish that Jim were still alive, alive and warm and in Spock's arms. Spock felt his nails dig into his scalp and he let out a sorrowful scream.

-_-_-_-_-_-

I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace

Jim hated everything about Spock. The fact that he was so damn unemotional, the fact that after every time they made love, even if you dared to call it that, Spock would never stay with him, enjoy the afterglow with him, the fact that he was so damn cold towards him, even as they made love. Jim couldn't stand the half-Vulcan. Every time he saw his First Officer, Jim's blood would start to boil and he would find himself clenching his fists together in an attempt to keep himself from simply attacking his cold, unemotional First Officer.

Jim hated it when he was talking to Spock and the damn bastard would speak to him as if he were a child, as if Spock was so much better than him. He hated it when he would catch Spock sitting in the Captain's chair, a small, so small, smirk on the half-Vulcan's face. Jim knew that Spock thought that he would be a better captain for the Enterprise and Jim hated that too. Everything his First Officer did, everything he said, everything he touched, Jim hated. And yet every day, after their shift ended and the two were making their way towards Jim's room, he'd say it. "I love you." Spock would nod, but he would never say it back. And Jim hated that most of all.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Fireflies – Owl City

"I love you Spock." Spock looked over to his Captain, who had joined him on the observation deck while the rest of the crew was sleeping. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. Normally, he would have hidden such an out-right display of emotions, but since Jim was the only one with him, he allowed the small smile to show. "I also love you, T'hy'la." Jim smiled back at Spock, then turned his attention back out towards the stars. Spock chose to keep his gaze on his Captain, his friend, his brother. His lover. Spock chose to simply allow his T'hy'la's presence to fill him as he took in all of Jims features. His soft, tousled blond hair, his warm, soothing blue eyes, his pink lips opened slightly to take in a breath.

His flawless skin, his perfectly shaped body, his beautiful mind and soul. It was intoxicating to Spock and suddenly, he needed to tell Jim how beautiful he really was. But before he could, Jim reached out and took Spock's hand in his, rubbing their fingers together in the form of a Vulcan kiss. Spock felt his heart tremble as his lover looked over to him again and sighed softly. He motioned towards the stars before him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Spock stared at him for a moment, before he nodded in agreement, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Jim's. It was an innocent kiss and when they pulled apart and when Jim was pressed against Spock's chest as they embraced, Spock nodded again, looking down at his Captain. "Very beautiful…"

* * *

A/N: That was a lot harder than I thought. :D Well, there you have it! Y first K/S fic! I'm so happy! Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year! :D And for the "Separation" reviewers whom I know hate me right now, I'm working on it, I promise! :D Reviews are the best gifts! Good night everyone!


End file.
